


Anniversary

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel forgets sometimes just how human the Winchesters are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

The Winchesters have cheated death so often, Gabriel’s come to believe they were going to live forever. They get bruised, banged up or worse on their hunts but always ended up still alive. He’s grown use to them surviving, forgetting how fragile they were in their suits of skin and bone. They were made out of clay by his Father while the angels were made out of the very substance of the universe. Around the Winchesters, that fact tended to get lost.

Except for the rare times like now. He and Castiel had dropped in their mates latest motel room to find the brothers curled up in their beds, their skin flushed and feverish. Dean coughed in his sleep, a harsh sound that hurt Gabriel to hear. Sam’s breath was rough sounding as he struggled to breath.

Both men tended to be healthy, rarely getting sick. But when they did, it hit hard and was something the angels could only nurse them through. It made both men seem so fragile and weak to see them like this.

Gabriel snapped his fingers quietly, changing the beds to softer sheets and more comfortable mattresses. He filled the fridge and shelves with food, juice and medicine. Everything needed to nurse the Winchesters back to health. He hated that the brothers had forbidden the angels to not use their powers to heal them unless they were dying. Dean had been adamant about that, stating a broken arm or flu was part of being human. Gabriel thought Dean’s insistence stemmed from his conversation with Death of how both Winchesters had become careless with their lives, taking it for granted they would always come back to life or be healed.

Sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed, he ran his hand through Sam’s hair, the human not even stirring under his touch. Castiel toed of his shoes and stripped off his clothes, before curling up around Dean.

Gabriel slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the warm metal of the band that rested there. One year today the four of them had been together. Gabriel’s new flock, something he thought he would never have again.

Sam as his mate, Dean as Castiel with the ties of blood and family between the Winchesters bringing their angelic mates into one unit. Through them Gabriel had connected fully with Castiel, getting to know the other angel in ways he wouldn’t have in Heaven.

Dean called them family while Gabriel called them a flock. Different terms but the same meaning. Gabriel had lost one flock before, the bonds torn asunder by Lucifer’s rebellion. Michael had turned away from Gabriel and Raphael, seeking solace in being the good son. Gabriel ran way, unable to take the fighting and torn hole in heart.

This time, Gabriel was going to make sure his flock would be safe and happy. He followed Castiel’s example and stripped off his clothes before sliding into bed with Sam. Sam stirred briefly before settling down, as Gabriel cuddled up to him.

This wasn’t the way he wanted to celebrate their anniversary but that was okay. When the brothers were better, Gabriel and Castiel would give them their rings, a visible sign to everyone that the Winchesters were bound once and forever to their angels. Gabriel could already see Sam’s smile lighting up his face and Dean’s quieter expression of joy as both angels slipped the rings on the Winchester’s fingers.

Gabriel let himself drift, listening to Sam’s ragged breathing, Dean’s coughs and Castiel’s quite murmurs as he soothed his mate.


End file.
